


Don't You Go

by poisndyouth



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Morning After, based on don't you go really cause it messed me up, fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisndyouth/pseuds/poisndyouth
Summary: If it was just a one time thing why are you still here with me?





	

Alex opens his eyes. The early morning light strikes through the window pane and hits his swollen eyes. Lifting his palm up to cover his face he forces his eyes to adjust to see his surroundings without hurting his slightly hungover head, but fails and decides to close them for a few more moments.

_He’s sitting in this weird armchair with a cold bottle of beer in his hand, watching Jack from across the room. He’s laughing and joking around with some dude they’ve just met. A thought appears in his head that Jack has absolutely no idea about the concept of personal space, when he leans in to say something to the guy. The music is pretty loud, which combined with the overwhelming stink of cigarettes makes everything vague and blurry. They’d already drunk 3 beers, but constant exposure to this beverage made them numb to it so they aren’t drunk but just a bit happier than before. Jack noticed that Alex is watching him and so he rises his bottle as he’s raising a toast. Alex answers with the same gesture and empties his beer._

He shifts his body with a yawn. While stretching sleepy spine his hand meets a fracture he cannot associate with his cold hotel sheets in any way. Alerted, he opens his eyes to notice bedsheets tossed around all over the bed, hastily covered curtains and face just a few inches from his own.

_They’re walking to their hotel room, laughing and smoking cigarettes. They don’t tend to do that often but tonight… it’s just this kind of night. Alex can feel a cold ocean breeze in his turquoise hair which makes it go in every possible direction. Jack sees his distress, starts giggling, grabs his snapback and puts it on Alex’s head. At first he doesn’t succeed because his companion turns his head the other way in an angrily manner. Alex sulks, not wanting to be a child that has to be taken care of, but eventually gives in and admits that it’s better than having hair everywhere. Jack smiles with victory and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans confidently steps forward to continue their night stroll._

The corners of his lips raise as he realises the situation he found himself in. The sun catches into black and white hair in front of him, making the highlight seem to shine even more brightly. Stunned by what he’s seeing, he gets his hand out of snow white sheets and tenderly puts it on Jack’s back, while forcing himself to get closer to Jack’s body, trying hard not to wake him up.

_Having climbed the stairs, which might be the worst part of this night, they feel drained after the evening. Alex sits on the bed trying to get rid of his shoes while Jack just sits back on the floor, laughing at his slightly drunk attempts._  
_“Just quit it, will ya?” Alex starts, not caring about conceiving his British accent. Jack bursts out with laughter and steps up to Alex, hiding his face in his hands. He sits on the bed and falls on his back in a dramatic gesture, grabbing the white sheets in both of his hands above his head. After getting rid of the shoes Alex decides to do the same thing and falls on Jack’s arm, about what neither of them seems to care. After a moment of staring at the ceiling Alex starts to giggle._  
_“You told me to quit it man, what the fuck” Jack grunts turning his face to Alex’s and likewise._  
_“And you did” he answers, like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Maybe after a few beers and late in the night it is._

Alex tenderly wanders with his hand up to Jack’s messy hair and down his spine. Sun seems to be in the highest point during the day, but he doesn’t care, there’s nothing else that he’d rather do. He’s thinking about so many things, what would they do next, whether the rest of the day would be awkward, what Jack is going to think about that. Most importantly how will Jack feel, considering his sleeping issues. Or, so he calls, personal issues. His sight switches between Jack’s sleepily crutched eyes and the world outside the window, about which he couldn’t care less at that moment, taken the situation they’re in. He knows what he feels (he feels weird), but Jack is a completely different thing. Jack never really said that he wanted something like this in their relationship, but also, let’s be honest, he never really tried to hide his sexuality and attraction to pretty much every good looking male. Taking a deep breath he notices Jack’s eyes clutch and open.

_Jack’s arm lying under Alex’s back makes him sore so he turns on his side, facing the other man. Jack mirrors his actions and looks up to his face with big, shiny eyes, contemplating whether the distance between their faces isn’t a bit too small. Both of them are violently quiet, both of them dug deep in their drunk thoughts. Before he can stop himself he puts his free arm on Alex’s arm, grabbing his wrist with his palm and puts them down on the sheets. He puts his palm on Alex’s palm as gently as he can. Alex notices that the other man starts grunting something under his breath trying to make it up to him, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but his own senses tell him something very different. He remembers many drunken nights when they were making out all evening, fell asleep embracing each other or made sexual jokes that felt a bit too real and personal. May it the the spirit in his blood or the sudden wave of courage, he drags his head closer to Jack’s, grabbing his cheek and presses their lips together in a tender, almost chaste kiss, while the other man gives into the contact and puts his hand in the bright-blue coloured hair to bring them even closer to each other. That's something new._

Jack wakes up and it takes him a minute to realise where he is. As he opens his eyes with a weak, embarrassed smile, Alex tries to capture the moment as best as he can, thinking that he’s never felt more pure or more loved. Everything’s fell into it’s place.  
“Good morning” he stutters in a most pathetic way he can imagine. Good morning? Really? All the song lyrics and poetry, and he finds himself speechless now. Jack sleepily tries to process what is going on around him and attempts to sit up rapidly, on which Alex pushes his hand on Jack’s bare chest and pins him to bed. He allows him to get a while to adjust to the situation and feels him shifting beneath the sheets.  
“Wow, that’s something new” he whispers with a smirk. They’d made out so many times before, being absolutely sober, they were comfortable around each other without clothes (well, Jack has. Seeing him with clothes on was a rare occurrence anyway), but this scenery has something completely new to it. It’s not a lust ridden need to be together or friendly-lying-in-bed-they-share-because-tour-budget-is-short-and-they-have-to-share-the-room scene. It makes both of them feel like they’re out of breath, even though they’re both lying completely still. It was a fast night, they want to take it slow.  
“I’ve always known that we’d get some one night stand as we go, but I’ve never thought it would be like this…” Alex laughs. Jack’s face drops as his brows draw together and smile shrinks. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know…” Jack's voice is rough and tired, he shakes his head and looks down at Alex’s chest. They both fall quiet for a while, when Jack gathers courage to ask. “If it was a one time thing… Why are you still here with me?”  
Jack feels so bad about what is happening. He feels miserable about asking such thing, he’s never done something like that. He is anxious as the thoughts start to cloud his mind. Of course it’s a one night stand, Jack, why would you think something like that could hold deeper meaning? They always go along with a lot of people whilst on tour, what’s the difference? Why is he so nervous?  
Alex’s eyes widen as he thinks about all what’s happened since the previous day’s evening. Whilst searching for an answer he catches himself looking at the rays of sunshine falling on Jack’s face as he realises that there is no answer.  
“I thought it was a one night stand ’til I woke up next to you” he smiles and praying not to push his luck puts a small kiss on Jack’s lips.


End file.
